Perpetual Twilight
by MrBlubBlub
Summary: When there is a ripple in the space time continuum, Naruto gets dragged into a void during the battle between Sasuke and himself against Kaguya. Now living in a a parallel universe shrouded in darkness, a young Jinchuuriki accompanied by an imp must defeat the Rabbit Goddess that managed to invade Hyrule and all of its inhabitants. OC and plot belong to me.
1. Prologue

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

[Translation]

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor Naruto. They belong to their respective owners Shigeru Miyamoto and Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"What is a ninja?" People have asked me that. "A ninja is one who stands firm and endures." Is what my master used to tell me.

Then what is a hero? "A hero can be anybody. It doesn't matter if your young or old or have no combat skills whatsoever. As long as you have the persistence and determination to be able to bring hope where all is lost.A hero his able to be courageous, powerful, and wise not just by fate, but by his or her own will. And I just happen to be both, dattebayo."

* * *

><p><em>A dark being with a sword embedded in his stomach was bind onto a slab of stone, bellowing a roar of laughter as holy light dwellers along with a woman clad in Hyrule garments, commenced their incantation to remove the man from the world of light.<em>

_"Bloodshed will be bestowed upon future generations. This peace you seek will never be obtained as long as hatred exists!" _

_The woman narrowed her Cerulean eyes, "On the contrary, my hatred for you runs deep like Death Mountain, but do you see blood tainting my dress?"_

_"FOOLISH PRINCESS! DARKNESS WILL DEVOUR THIS DREADFUL WORLD OF LIGHT!" The fiend maneuvered his free hand in attempt to send a wave of dark magic at the princess. Unfortunately the chains that kept him bound, absorbed all magical properties from the person that is tied down._

_The holy light sages and the princess continued to speak in tongues as golden font of the sky language burned into the man's ebony skin. Behind him, the mass of light reflected from the divine mirror conjured up a portal. He screamed in agony as immense torrents of pain coursed through his body. _

_At the last fleeing moment, he managed to removed the sword impaled into his stomach, and threw it at the water sage, successfully eliminating the spirit before he was drawn into the portal. Any and all trace of Ganon was banished into a world of nothingness._

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki's attempts to seal the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya had failed immensely despite the excellent progress. Prior to Obito's death, Naruto made his efforts to cut Kaguya's left arm which sleeves contained the Black Zetsu and from there Naruto along with his clones penatrated the Goddess defenses in order to make a resolute impact. The Goddess made an effort in advance however, to warp to a different dimension before Naruto and Sasuke made physical contact with Kaguya using their respective handmarkings.<p>

The blonde and raven haired teens ceased their actions before landing back onto the surface. They scanned the area thoroughly, making sure that they manage to find the weakened Kaguya and defeat her once and for all to end this on-going war. Naruto was then jerked by his collar by an orange hand-like appendage before he could react, and pulled into a void. Before the portal shut, Sasuke conjured up the black flames of Amaterasu and burned the elaborate gateway to an alternate universe. The portal remained in the space that it was occupying because of Sasuke's jutsu, but Naruto was completely gone, his chakra was no longer able to be tracked.

There was a movement in the solid earth beneath the portal, when a dark figure took shape and pieced together, merging into a opaque shadow-like imp. It's eyes were visible, reflecting the shades of a sunset, and it seemed to have feminine characteristics, despite it being in a shadowy form. It scrutinized its oppressors, and concentrated a small ball of energy between its hands before releasing it at the void that manifested behind Sasuke.

Kaguya had replenished a sufficient amount of energy and materialized a portal so that she would catch Sasuke off guard and toss him into one of her dimensions so she would try to execute them separately once more. Unfortunately on the process of doing so, a ball of dark energy casted by an unknown figure had stopped her process.

Sakura was able to notice this as an opportunity to strike, so she along with the Uchiha used what minimal of Chakra they had left to paralyze the Goddess even though they knew that without Naruto they aren't able to seal her. Despite the odds, they will not succumb to Kaguya.

The shadow being stood idle while they fought their battle with much effort. She was about tired with this back and forth attacks, but she didn't really much have a say in it considering it's not her battle. The figure however, took matters into her own hands, well in this case her hair.

Considering she seems as if she couldn't tolerate light, the imp hid in Sakura's shadow which was the closest one to Kaguya. She made only her tangerine hair visible to the light, and it extended and turned into a hand much similar to Gaara's sand hand jutsus. In one swift movement, it grabbed Kaguya and the shadow being resurfaced then summoned another portal before throwing the Rabbit Goddess in the worm hole. Once the portal closed Sasuke looked at the shadow being with the obvious sign of anger visible on his face.

"What the hell did you do?" The Uchiha questioned rather bitterly.

The shadow put her hands on her hips before shouting incoherent words, that were from her native tongue. "Etihsod inan'son uriettaki ahs-akab o usamemotom ak? Atana aw ihsataw in ahsnak urus oyustih usamira!" [Why do you look so angry, blockhead? You should be thanking me!]

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, confused by her language which sounded like backwards Japanese. She tried her luck to speak backwards so that they would get information about the whereabouts of Kaguya and Naruto along with the imp's name. "A-Asusednanaheamano?" [What is you're name?] She asked, getting tongue-tied in her words.

The imp smiled, her pearly whites visible, understanding the pinkette's attempts to speak her language.

"Midna."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Moments later Naruto descended from the sky with black pixelations surrounding him. He drew blood from his thumb, making hand seals and summoned Gamabunta to break his fall. "What the hell Naruto!" When the blonde landed on the large toad he was scolded but he shrugged and tuned him out. In his perspective he had a view of the rather tiny landscape which had the almost exact aspects of Konoha. Not the Konohagakure in its desolate battleground state but in its former glory, well if you exclude the massive Castle visible from the distance and the fact that the mountain with the Hokages' faces on them is not present in this world along with the clan residences that cease to exist then it's considered Konoha to him.

It was like the Infinite Tsukuyomi he experienced with Sakura Haruno before the Fourth Shinobi War was declared. The inhabitants of the village were the same however their appearance was different. Almost everyone had ridiculous garments compared to the Sixth Sage cloak he sported.

He needed immediate information and assistance considering his time was limited, because without Naruto, Sasuke isn't able to seal Kaguya. After dismissing Gamabunta he decided to gather data about this alternate universe.

A boy Naruto presumed was Konahamaru because of his blue trademark scarf, shoved pass Naruto and then he pulled him back by his scarf. Said boy scowled and looked at him with a vexed expression on his face, "What the hell, Link!" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, did Konahamaru just call him Link? He shrugged then released his grip on his clothing accessory. "Where's Sasuke and Sakura?"

The youth lifted his brow in confusion, "Who the hell are they?" The blonde sighed then pressed his index finger against his temple, he was starting to hate this troublesome dimension. "Do you know where Hinata is?" If he couldn't get contact with team seven then maybe a comrade that assisted him against the Jubi and Madara can offer information.

"Link, clearly you need a doctor. Lady Hinata is the Princess of Hyrule." There he goes again calling him 'Link' and Hinata as a princess? He knew there was a castle for obvious reasons but it was surprising considering she lacks confidence 'cause of her shy demeanor. He thought that Tsunade would reign over the Kingdom as a Queen of this dimension since she is afterall Hokage.

"Oi! That's Princess Zelda to you, Omago-sama." A man in his late twenties, with a scar marring his face heard the pre-teen and pinched Konohamaru's ear, unsatisfied by the way he is using Lady Hinata/Zelda's name in vain.

Konohamaru flinched and swatted away the adult's hand that was attached to his ear. Once Iruka's fingers were off, he rubbed at the bruise that was visible. "You didn't have to do that Iruka-sensei!"

The brown haired adult shrugged, "Hey Link." Okay this was oddly similar to the Limited Tsukuyomi that Madara casted on Sakura and him. He didn't appreciate the fact that they were referring him as Link considering it wasn't his name, however he recalled from his previous experience in an alternate universe, that it was natural that they would call him a different name when inside the genjutsu they referred him as Menma. He shrugged and decided to go along with it.

"Why is Hinata named Zelda?" Naruto questioned before Iruka pulled his ear as well, scolding him about respecting the higher ups that govern this blessed land.

"Didn't I teach you the Hyrule Historia when you were at Ordon Academy?" When Naruto cocked an eyebrow in confusion, Iruka face-palmed himself, and laid down information about the Royal Family.

"There are three branches that govern the land: Royal, Legality, and Parliamentary. The Royal branch is the Royal Family themselves. They pass on the laws, guard the sacred treasure and command the army. There has been a long line where they would name their daughter's after the first Zelda whom was used as a vessel for the Goddess Hylia. But we'll get to that another time. Anyways, Hinata is the seventh generation Zelda."

"What's the 'sacred treasur-" Iruka cut Naruto off, "Like I said before, we'll get to that another time. Sheesh, Link you really need to be sent back to the academy. I'm surprised Jiraiya gave you the privilege to deliver the gift to the Royal Family in two days time."

"Gift?"

Konohamaru responded this time, "A sword and shield forged by the blacksmith's daughter, Tenten. She tasked Jiraiya with the delivering process considering he used to be a Hyrulean Soldier, and knows more about the land than she does. But this year he's bestowing the errand to you on his stead."

At least Naruto didn't have to make up an excuse to see Hinata. His stomach growled and he sheepishly smiled. It's been a long time since he ate some editable food. During the Great Fourth Shinobi War he had to rely on health pills so that he wouldn't starve during battle.

'Hopefully this place has ramen.' He thought to himself before saying his farewells to Iruka and Konohamaru so he could find a buffet or something along those lines.

He walked the normal route to Ichiraku. Almost everything in this dimension was positioned exactly where it was, before Pein's Invasion.

He contemplated about what he was going to order, but then he realized that he didn't have money, let alone knew what the currency was in this dimension. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath, as his stomach painfully churned. He saves everyone's asses and this is what he gets?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aight, this is my first Naruto/Legend of Zelda crossover. I had done this a while back in the summer, attempting to perfect it but I didn't like how it progressed so this is the new start of it. There will be new updates on Mondays and Fridays. Anyways, review, I enjoy reading your comments and constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

[Translation]

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Whisper into the Darkness<p>

"Midna?" Sasuke and Sakura questioned in sync.

Midna nodded and hovered over Sakura, before sitting on her shoulder that was visible because the poison from the acidic dimension had burned off her sleeve and flak jacket. The shadow being hummed a tune, whilst looking at the sky.

"Ishataw aw, Sakura... A-Atana aw o-ogie o u-usamesanah ak?" [My name is Sakura. Can you speak English?] She questioned, slightly stammering because Midna's native language was complex.

"You could have asked in the first place, instead of trying!" The imp said, the words rolling off her tongue in an accent. A sly grin plastered on her round face when Sakura looked at her in disbelief. Midna hopped down from the Haruno's shoulder, gracefully landing on her feet.

"This isn't funny...Where's Naruto? Take us to him." Sasuke demanded rather harshly. He didn't appreciate the fact that the imp dragged his comrade to an alternate universe when they were in the midst of chaos, and then trolled them.

"On the contrary, it's hilarious." She smirked before her expression fell into a frown. "And, I don't believe I should even consider warping you to his location, let alone tell you where he is. Tell me why should I even bother?"

"Because you owe us for dragging the dobe away when we are at war." He growled, clenching his fist, and gritting his teeth.

"Ooh scary!" She mused, noticing the Uchiha's actions. "Anyways, I already did you a favor. I saved you two from getting killed by that woman."

"We were doing perfectly fine on our own." He said in a disgruntled manner.

"Not quite." The imp teased.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Care to try me?" Her hair extended and she concentrated dark magic into the tangerine hand-like appendage. She crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot impatiently, awaiting for Sasuke to display his combat skills.

Sakura stepped in between the two, extending out her arms in front of Midna and narrowed her eyes at Sasuke who did rapid hand seals. "Sasuke-kun, your pointless fighting will get us no where."

The Uchiha however, could care less. "Move out the fucking way, Sakura."

The pinkette remained in her position, defending the shadow being. The raven haired teen scowled, "You really are damn annoying."

He brought his fingers to his lips before a colossal fireball discharged from his mouth. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Before the flames managed to directly hit Sakura, the size of Midna's hair-hand expanded and seized the fireball. She extinguished the gaseous sphere and grinned triumphantly.

"Hn...I hope you get split ends."

The imp narrowed its eye at Sasuke. "At least my hair doesn't look like a Cucco's ass."

He furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled by the word 'Cucco'. Sakura sighed and placed her hand against Sasuke's lips before he were to utter another word. "Midna-chan, can you possibly send us to where Naruto is, please."

"If you can help me locate something in my world...I'll warp you to him."

Sakura nodded and without warning, her body along with Sasuke's started to deform into black pixels. Sasuke removed Sakura's hand from his lips. "What the hell?"

The imp giggled and then they vanished into a portal that hovered over the land.

* * *

><p>Naruto whom managed to get money for Ramen, had three large bowls of Misu Ramen with extra Char Siu. The blonde wolfed down his ramen, savoring the delectable flavor. Teuchi examined the youth's eating-skills, before chuckling.<p>

"I'm surprised you favor ramen. Usually I would see you across the street, purchasing Dangos and Ordon Goat milk from Sera's shop." The chef recalled. "The only time you would come here is when Iruka or Nanami wants ramen.

Naruto set his chopsticks down. Instead of asking 'Who was Nanami' he chose to rephrase the question so that they wouldn't pester him or rant about how he was acting different. He wasn't from Ordon afterall so he wasn't used to the new faces. "Do you know where I can find Nanami? I haven't seen her all day."

The waitress and daughter of the chef, Ayame, who stood behind Teuchi replied, "I thought you and her go way back, you should know by now she took your horse to the spring."

"Mmm...someone has a girlfriend in this world." A dark voice chuckled. Naruto ignored the Kyuubi and chose to stay quiet, and finish his bowl of ramen. In less than 10 minutes, he managed to complete his meal. He was rather famished, so instead of ordering more, he thanked Teuchi for the meal and left Ichiraku Ramen, intent on gathering more information.

After walking for a few minutes, he found himself in the outskirts of the village. In a circular clearing, with a few trees and slabs of stone lining the area. There was a single household which was embedded in a large tree trunk. Displayed in front of the residence was a sign indicating that the house belonged to Link. On another note it also belonged to Naruto considering Link is his alternate self. After contemplating for a moment, he came to the conclusion that he could find something useful in the tree-house.

He hoisted himself up onto the ladder and ascended it until he was at ledge and was able to open the door. He step inside the humble abode and scoured for money, which he felt wrong for even though it was also his house. He managed to find Ryo and a purple jewel in the basement.

"This takes me back to when you were Kurogitsune..."

'Shut up Karuma. It isn't your position to speak when you were the one who manipulated me all those years ago.'

* * *

><p><em>His ragged and uneven breaths synchronized with the miraculous beat of his feet against the pavement. Screams of protests followed behind as he sprinted farther away from the approaching ANBU. As he rounded into an alleyway he attempted to blend with the shadows that danced across the ascending brick walls. After catching his hitched breath, he readjusted his hood and pursued his escape.<em>

_The distant clamoring resounded and the boy whirled around to come face to face with the masked figure. He flashed a toothy grin in amusement before preforming a series of hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several duplicates of himself attacked the single masked figure. The ANBU effortlessly dodged the assault and conducted hand signs before releasing fire from his mouth. The clones vanished from the impact, producing a gust of smoke. The maskedman failed to see through the thick cloud of smoke, allowing the boy to take the opportunity to flee._

_Naruto stifled a yawn before rising from behind aluminum trashcans. He was exhausted from avoiding the ANBU, but the truth was, it was exhilarating to him. Stealing the local's belongings, running from the Black Ops, preforming ridiculous aerobatics; as long as long as he received the adrenaline rush he was satisfied. Eventually he had been dubbed 'Kurogitsune' meaning Black Fox, because of his reputation._

_Removing his cloak, he rummaged through the clothes he managed to steal from the thrift shop, and discarded the rags he sported. After putting on ninja trousers, a mesh shirt, an oversized hoodie, followed by his blue hitai-ate he sprinted off to the academy._

_In this timeline, Naruto was a notorious thief aided by the Kitsune herself. He managed to find out that he has been housing a demon within him by information from the fox itself. Manipulated by Karuma, he had been Konoha's infamous criminal, even though he was merely a pre-teen._

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke's body that had been dispersed into black squares reassembled in the center of a spring. "Are you alright?" He asks in a voice devoid of emotion after his body pieced together. Sakura nodded her head, and scanned her surroundings, letting the scenery sink in to her.<p>

White flurries of clouds, wispy and fine, dotted the calm and serene afternoon sky. The soft rays of sunlight filtered through the gaps in the treetops, bathing the spring with its ethereal glow. The slight breeze picked up stray leaves and caused them to dance about, only adding to the calm ambience of the woods.

"Where's Midna?" The Haruno questioned, as the soft breeze flowed through her pink tresses and slightly brushed her exposed skin.

"I don't really care about her whereabouts." He mumbled, before walking out of the spring, the soothing waters, lapping against his ninja sandals.

An attractive young woman clad in Ordon garbs slightly tugged a chesnut coloured horse with a pristine white mane by its reins, guiding it towards the Ordon Province's natural spring. Upon stopping at the crevice, which the holy spring occupied, a male and female near to her age met her line of sight.

"I'm sorry if I intruded, but do you mind if I wash Epona here?" Her soft voice, light and soothing, managed to catch the attention of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Not at all, we were actually going to leave anyway." Sakura said, scrutinizing the petite girl.

She had pale blue hair, that reaches down the the curve of her bottom. She had choppy bangs that framed her face and stopped above her large eyes that reflected the shade of dark green. She wore a simple,white short-sleeved shirt and orange capris, paired with brown strappy sandals. To accessorize the simple attire, the female had wore a brown belt and a crystalized pendant, much similar to the one that Naruto broke.

"Thank you..." She muttered, guiding the horse to the center of the spring. She then turned her head towards Sakura once more. "Your not from here...If you can wait, I can escort you to my house to see if my mother can let you stay in Ordon for a while."

"That would be much appreciated. Who is your mother, exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade, she's the mayor of this village." She said, tying her pale blue tresses into a messy bun before washing the mare.

"Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama has a daughter?" Sakura half-whispered, and the Uchiha shrugged.

"Hn. Were in an alternate universe after all." He mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"I can also let you borrow some clothes, considering you two look like you been through war. My name's Nanami by the way." The young girl spoke once more, almost through with her task.

"I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke."

"O-Oh... that's odd, we used to have a Sasuke and Sakura in Ordon. Only my mother and I know this information. It seems they had turned to Stalfos in the lost woods. Bu-But that could be a coincidence...I mean its only a story to scare children. Where are you from anyway?"

"It's classified information." The Uchiha grunted, leaning against the gate that was slightly unstable.

"Sasuke!" Sakura growled, hitting him on his side.

"That's fine, I won't bother with it." Nanami mumbled.

* * *

><p>After Naruto collected useful items within the house, he discarded his cloak, folded it into his backpack, and replaced it with Ordon clothing, so that he wouldn't stand out. He looked at his reflection in the water within the cauldron, because there wasn't a mirror present, and shrugged.<p>

"What's the occasion?" The Kyuubi mused, taking note of Naruto's sudden change of clothes. "Gonna impress Na-na-mi?" She questioned, recalling the fact that this 'Nanami' girl is Naruto's sweetheart, in this alternate universe.

"It's to avoid suspicion, dumbass." Naruto said aloud, before exiting the tree-house. He remembered that he had to find someone named Epona in order to help a man tend to his ranch duties. Before he went to Ichiraku Ramen, an unfamiliar man by the name of Fado requested a favor from him that Naruto chose not to deny considering he gave him money for 'Link's' previous duties at the ranch.

He took a pathway that delved deeper into the forest, by instinct and followed it until he saw a bridge that extended to the other side. Instead of pursing further, he stopped and made a bee-line towards a spirit fount that was occupied with three people.

He didn't stop to look at his comrades who were staring at the blonde in incredulity, for he stared at the woman in the center of the spring whom was extending her hand out to the mare so that she could stroke its mane. Her ghostly pale skin, was illuminated by the highlights of the sun that only seemed to dawn over her and the horse. The waters beneath her, mirrored her thin figure and slightly revealed her face that was unseen from Naruto's angle. She brought her hand down to her side as soon as she saw Naruto in the corner of her eye. Turning to him, a smile graced her face.

"Oh, Link...I washed Epona for you."

He returned the smile, before thanking her and tugged Epona by the reins. 'Pretty..' He thought to himself, guiding her out of the crystal clear water.

"Chotto matte, Link-kun. Can you play the song Epona likes on the grass-whistle." She pleaded, pointing at the stalk of grass that looked like a shoe-horse. He complied to her request and plucked at the grass before pressing it between his lips and allowed his eyes to close. Naturally, he made a soothing tune as if he knew of the song.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, calling forth Naruto from his tranquil state. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at the pinkette, with slight confusion evident in his face. "Sakura-chan...how-"

"We'll explain later Dobe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello! -w- Thank you to those who have favorited and or followed this story! Sorry for the wait, and Happy New Years! Hopefully this year will be great for all of you. Anyways, 'Kurogitsune' will be an eventual spin-off to Perpetual Twilight! I will have more information on this in the next chapter! And I promise this time, I will post a new chapter on Mondays and Fridays. School has been holding me up lately so expect my future chapters to be crappy. But I will revise them! And speaking of school, I will probably make a Konoha High fanfiction.


End file.
